True Love Never Fades
by Live-Life-Louder
Summary: E leaves B Pregnant. B gets help from the wolves. B leaves her baby wit the pack while she goes through her newborn phase. When she goes back for her kid, E is there so she leaves again. A few months later she runs into E and her baby. Full Summary inside
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

The story is from Bella's point of view. I don't think I will mix up the point of views. Edward lets his barriers down with Bella, and Bella takes advantage of it. Edward leaves her a week later after her disastrous birthday party in New Moon. The next day, Bella starts getting sick. A week later, Bella realizes she is pregnant, but her baby is growing fast. She runs away. Three weeks later, Bella gives birth and is turned. She goes to Jacob for help. He agrees to watch the kids while she goes through the new born phase. A year and a half later, Bella is on her way to Forks when she gets a text message from Jake saying "He Knows He's A Father." The world thinks Bella died and she wants _him _to continue thinking that. She decides to leave. What will happen if she runs into them again?

**AN: **This is not supposed to make it sound like Bella is a bad mom or that she doesn't love the babies. I promise it will be a pretty good story. If you like _I'm a Survivor _you will enjoy this. They are not the same, but they are similar at the beginning. Please review the chapters. I 3 Reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck knotting my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair. I was expecting him to pull away, but to my surprise, he didn't. Then, I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. _

_Charlie was on an overnight fishing trip with his deputy. I grew more excited as more layers of clothes came off. I was finally getting my wish. _

_The scene then changed. I was surrounded by trees, but I could see my house through them. He was standing in front of me, breaking my heart._

"_I don't want through them. He was standing in front of me, breaking my heart._

"_I don't want you."_

"_You are not good from me."_

"_I am leaving."_

_The words started floating around me and everything faded to black._

I shot up in my bed. I was dreaming again, well remembering. Every time I started to remember the greatest night of my life, the worst one would take its place. It hurt so badly. It had only been a week since he left, but it felt like a lifetime.

An all too familiar feeling in my stomach had me running to the bathroom again. Every morning since he left I would get sick. _What could be causing this?_ I thought. Then, it hit me. I ran back to my room almost tripping over the rug by my door in the process. I picked up my calendar and started counting.

I counted three times. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. I can't be _pregnant? _ The only person I had ever slept with was a vampire for crying out loud! There was a small a small swishing feeling in my stomach. It wasn't the same as the sick feeling. It felt _good._ I lifted my loose t-shirt to see a small bump. That is impossible. I shouldn't be showing. I am only 2 weeks, unless this baby is more like its dad than I care to mention.

I need to talk to someone, but whom? The Cullens are gone. I can't tell Charlie or Renee. I don't know anyone who knows about vampires. WAIT! I do. Billy Black knew about the Cullens.

I got into my truck and headed straight for La Push.

It wasn't long until I was parked outside his old red house. I got out of the truck and walked nervously to the door. I knocked three times. Billy opened it with a smile but when he noticed my worried expression his look turned to concern.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" he said.

I broke down. He pulled me into a hug from his chair and I cried. "Oh, Billy, I need help. You are the only one who I can talk to because you are the only one who knows."

"Who knows what?"

I pulled out of his grasp and walked past him to the couch. He closed the door and came to my side. I finally answered. "You know about the Cullens."

"Oh. What is it you need to talk about?"

I sighed. I couldn't wait any longer. "Billy, I think I am pregnant," I paused, "with Edward Cullen's baby."

"What do you mean think, Bella." He asked me.

"I am 5 days late. I have been sick every morning since the day he left. I have a small bump on my stomach. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have kids."

"What is with all the talk about vampires?"

I looked towards the hallway. Jacob was walking towards us wiping sleep from his eyes. His hair was short, and he had a tattoo on his arm. Billy turned to him. "Jacob, go get the pack and Emily. Tell Emily to pick up a pregnancy test on her way over."

Jake's eyes widened and fell on me, "Bella, no. Tell me you didn't. At least tell me you didn't get yourself knocked up by that leech."

I started crying again. "Jacob," Billy said, "do what I told you. Leave Bella alone. She is upset enough."

With that, Jake ran out the door. I heard a fierce growl then a howl. I looked out the window to see a huge russet brown wolf. A few minutes later, boys walked out of the woods near the house. Then, the wolf turned into Jake. I looked away from the window in shock. Jake was a werewolf.

The boys and Jake came inside. "Sam will be here in 10 minutes with Emily and the test."


	3. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Twilight. I Really Wish I Did.**

I sat on the floor of the bathroom with Emily holding my hand. The test beeped. I picked it up off the counter and started crying. Emily pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shirt. She pulled me from the bathroom and I finally calmed down. I was pregnant and there was nothing I could do.

I sat on the couch and nodded. Instantly, I was surrounded by hugs and 'Congradulations'. Billy wheeled over to where I sat. "Bella, we need to talk."

I nodded and followed him outside. He stopped in the grass under a small oak tree and I sat beside him on the ground. "Bella, I have only heard of 1 case like yours, and it didn't end well for the mother. The pregnancy will be extremely difficult. You will get very sick, and you will have to eventually drink blood to sustain the fetus. The labor will literally kill you. You only have two options. I don't really like either one, but, in the end, it is you choice."

I looked at him nervously. "What are my choices?"

"Well, the first one, which I don't think you will go for, is an abortion."

I stopped him there, "No, that isn't an option. I will not kill my baby. It is all I have left of him."

He smiled, "I didn't think you would. Even I would pick the next choice over that. The next option is that we need to track down a vampire. We need someone to change you after the delivery."

"Okay, but what am I going to tell Charlie? Where am I going to stay?"

"Well, I think you should stay at the Cullen's house since it is empty. As for Charlie, you are going to leave a note saying you have run away. In a few months, after he and Sue are married…"

"Wait," I said full of shock, "Charlie and Sue are engaged? I didn't even know they were dating. Why would I only have to 'run away' until they are married?"

"He didn't tell you. They have been dating since about 6 months after Harry died, that makes it a year and a half now. They are getting married in 6 months on their anniversary. Since Sue is a tribal elder, Charlie will be told the tribe's histories. He will know about everything."

"When are you going to tell him? I want to be there."

"We figured to do it 2 months before the wedding. You will only be pregnant for around a month and a half. How far along are you?" he asked and I counted backwards on my head.

"I am 2 weeks. That leaves 1 month."

"Yes, that leaves only 1 month to track down a vampire," he said looking down.

"I think I know where I can find one who would be willing to help. I need to go to the Cullen's house. Billy, do you want to come?"

He nodded and wheeled himself to my truck. I helped him in and put his chair in the back. We drove in silence. Once inside the Cullen's house, I ran straight for Carlisle's study. It didn't take long for me to find a list of phone numbers. I knew if anyone could help me, it would be Carmen and Eleazar. Edward had told me a lot about them. They were both part of the Volturi, but now live in Denali. Carmen was very motherly, and Eleazar was very smart. I took Carmen's number and walked back downstairs to where Billy was waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

"Billy," I called coming down the stairs, "I found the number to one of Carlisle's friends in Denali. They are vegetarians, too. Carmen and her husband, Eleazar, are very understanding. They are the only ones I can think of that will help."

He nodded, "Call them. Ask them to come. Tell them you will explain when they get here."

I sat on the couch and dialed the number. They answered at the first ring.

_Hello, Carmen speaking. Who may I ask is calling?_

**Hi, Carmen, I am Bella. I am a friend of the Cullens. I am in a bit of trouble here in Forks, and I need some help. **

_Bella Swan? As in Edward's Bella?_

**I am not his Bella anymore, but yes. I need some help with a situation I am in, but I don't want to explain on the phone. I was wondering if you and Eleazar could come to Forks for a few days, at least long enough for me to explain.**

_Umm… I think we can come. I have wanted to meet you for a while anyway. We will leave in a few minutes. Where should we meet you?_

**I am actually staying at the Cullen's old house. Thank you so much. Could you not tell anyone that you are coming see me? I don't want the Cullens to find out.**

_Sure, sweetie. We will see you soon. Bye, Bella._

I hung up, "Billy, they are coming. They should be here in a few hours."

"Okay, Bella. Let's get back to my house. Then, you need to go get your things and leave a note for Charlie. I'll meet you here at 6 with any information I can find on vampire/human pregnancies."

I nodded and headed out the door behind him.

I had tears in my eyes as I wrote:

_Charlie,_

_I love you. I want you to always remember that. I will always be your little girl. I will always be Bella, no matter what happens or how I change. You have to believe that with all your heart. I have to leave. I can't handle staying in Forks much longer. It hurts too much to be here since he left. When he left, he took my heart with him. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life looking for me. I want you to be happy. I know about Sue. I want you to get married in six months. I promise we will see each other again someday. Tell Renee I love her._

_ Bella_

I left the note on the table, grabbed my last bag, and left. I stopped at the bank and closed my account. Then, I stopped at the grocery store and picked up the necessities before returning to the Cullen's house to wait for Carmen and Eleazar.

It was 3 o'clock, and I was making tea when I heard the car. I walked to the living room and opened the door for them. They both walked in smiling. Carmen hugged me, "Hello, Bella. I am Carmen and this is my husband, Eleazar. It is a pleasure to meet you, but if I may ask, why did you call?"

I sighed and walked over to the couch. They followed and sat too. "I have to tell you something that is very shocking, something that many people thought to be impossible. As you know, Edward and I had a romantic relationship. We loved each other. Two weeks ago, we… um… we made love."

They both stared at me with wide eyes in disbelief, "It was the first time for both of us. He left a few days later after an incident at my birthday party. I had been sick every day after that. This morning, I realized I was 5 days late."

Carmen came over to my side and took my hand in hers, "Dear, you can't be saying you are…"

I nodded, "I took the test a few hours ago. I am pregnant, and Edward Cullen is the father."

"Impossible," said Eleazar, "Our kind cannot have children."

"That is what Edward thought, too. The only person I knew who knew about vampires was an old Quileute elder. He is a friend of my father. Some of the tribe carry a gene that makes them turn into werewolves. He said that he has heard a legend about a situation identical to mind." He looked at me.

Carmen urged me on, "How did the mother in the story come out in the end?"

"The baby will bite its way out of my stomach in about 4 weeks. Billy said I had only two options, but I refuse to go along with the first one. I will not kill my baby before it has a chance to live."

Eleazar came over and took my other hand, "And the other option id for someone to turn you when the baby is born?"

I nodded. Carmen smiled, "Eleazar, it looks like we will be here for a few more weeks then. Call Tanya and tell her we are going to be away for awhile. Tell her we are traveling."

He smiled and got up, "Whatever you say, darling."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **I put up for chapters tonight as a celebration. I was out of school yesterday and today due to Winter Weather that Louisiana isn't built for:). I have 7 more chapters ready, but i didnt want to overwhelm you. Review and I will update with 4 more tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, but I really wish I did.

Please Review! Check out my other story!

* * *

Billy came by later that afternoon. Sam and Emily came too. They wanted to talk to the Denalis that would be in the area for a few weeks. Once everything was settled, Sam, Emily, and Billy left, and I went upstairs to sleep. The next morning was much less stressful than the one before. I walked downstairs to find Carmen cooking and Eleazar reading. The smell of the food instantly made me nauseas. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom without tripping.

I emerged from the bathroom smiling as cheery as I could, but I knew they could see through it. I sat on the couch and Carmen brought over a tray of food. I ate more than I thought I would.

I smiled at Carmen as she took the empty tray, "Thank you. It was delicious."

"You're welcome, dear. According to Billy, you will be eating twice as much as normal for another week or so. Then, you will need to drink about a cup of blood periodically throughout the day as necessary until the baby is born. We should go shopping for baby today. I wonder if Emily can come with us."

I laughed. She sounded so much like Alice, "That sounds like fun. I'll call Emily after I get dressed. We can go to Port Angeles."

"Okay, dear," she said smiling as she walked out of the room.

I walked up to Edward's room and sighed. I couldn't find a shirt that looked good so I took one of Edward's t-shirts and tied the back with a pony tail. I squeezed into a pair of jeans and slid into my boots. I picked up my phone and called Emily.

Hello?

_Hi, Emily, it is Bella._

Oh, hi, Bella. What's up?

_Carmen and I were going to go baby shopping today. I wanted to know if you wanted to come._

I would love to. I'll be there in 20 minutes. This is going to be so much fun!

_See you then, Em. Bye._

Bye.

I hung up and walked back downstairs. Carmen was sitting on the couch watching a cheesy reality TV show. I sat down beside her, "Emily will be here in twenty minutes. She is excited."

Carmen's smile widened, "Really? This will be so much fun!"

I sighed at the woman who was so much like a mother to me yet so much like my pixie best friend. About half an hour later, we all piled into Emily's car and drove to Port Angeles.

After a few hours of browsing different stores, we sat down for lunch. Emily and I ordered from the Chinese restraint.

Emily smiled at me, "Have you thought about names yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, last night. I was thinking Sarah Alice or Cherie Rose for a girl, or Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. or Anthony Daniel Masen Cullen for a boy."

Carmen smiled, "Still have its dad on your mind, don't you?"

I shook my head, "He left me. As far as he is concerned, I died the day he left. He took my heart with him, and I don't think I will ever get it back. He will not know his children. He lost that right when he left walked away."

"Then, why did you choose those names for the boys?" Emily asked.

"He hated that he was named after his father. He despised it growing up. He told me if he had been able to have a son, he would never name him Edward. It is to spite him."

They laughed but gave me a disappointed look. I sighed and finished my food. I did miss Edward, but I meant that he didn't deserve to know his child. Who am I kidding? I knew that wasn't true. There is nothing I wanted more than for Edward to walk up, kiss me, and say he wanted to spend forever with me and his child.

We spent a few more hours buying basics: bottles, diapers, all-in-ones, socks, lotions, soaps, powder, and toys. We also picked up some maternity clothes in a range of sizes. At 4:00, we left the mall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Three and a half weeks later**

It was getting close to my due date and I was huge. I stayed lying on the couch most of the day. Emily was here with me today. Carmen and Eleazar were hunting nearby. They didn't want to be thirsty when the baby was ready. I was watching some cheesy sitcom rerun when I heard a car in the driveway. I looked over to see Emily napping on the love seat. I didn't want to wake her, so I got up slowly and walked over to the window.

I froze at the site of the car in the driveway. He slammed his door and basically ran up the steps. I still couldn't move, hell, I didn't even realize if I was breathing. He began banging on the door, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"

Instantly, Emily was awake. She came to my side, "Go sit on the couch. Cover up with the quilt."

I listened and once I was covered, she opened the door, "Hello, Charlie."

"Emily, why the hell are you here? Where is she?" he asked then looked over at me. "Isabella Swan, what the hell were you thinking? You ran away leaving me only a note! Do you have any idea how crazy I have been going?" he screamed.

Emily walked over to me and wiped away my tears, "Bella, calm down. You don't need to be stressed out right now. It may trigger it. Charlie, she needs to rest. Come with me into the kitchen and I'll call Sue, Billy, and Sam. They wanted to explain this to you in a few months, but since you are here we might as well do it now."

"No," he screamed again, "I want to know why the hell she is here?"

I started sobbing. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed out in pain. Emily was at my side instantly, "Charlie, get my phone and call Sam. Tell him Bella is in labor and to get everyone here now!"

Charlie stared at me in shock, but walked into the kitchen with her phone to her ear. Emily picked up my phone from the coffee table, "Carmen," I heard her say, "She is in labor. Get here now."

She hung up just as Charlie came in, "They are on their way. Bella is pregnant?"

She nodded, "Get over here. We need to get her upstairs. She needs to get to Carlisle's office."

He nodded and helped her carry me up the stairs. Just as they sat me on the couch in the office, Carmen and Eleazar came in. Eleazar said calmly, "Emily, you and…"

"Charlie," Emily said.

"Charlie need to get out of here. You two don't need to see this." Eleazar smiled weakly then turned back to me. I noticed Emily pull Charlie from the room. I felt a sharp pain as Eleazar brought his mouth down to my stomach. Then, I felt nothing. Nothing until the fire started.


	7. Chapter 6

Eventually, the fire began to die out. It felt like I had been burning for ages. I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I could see every dust particle, every crack, every color there was. I stood up slowly. I noticed I was in a pair of blue jeans and a loose t-shirt. I walked downstairs cautiously breathing in and out slowly. I had to keep my control. I had my control, and then the scent hit me. It smelled sweet. My throat was on fire, but I took a deep breath and kept walking.

As I reached the bottom step, I looked around. The room was full of people. All their eyes were on me. I slowly took another step. Carmen came over to me, "Bella, dear, how are you?"

I looked into her eyes, "Overwhelmed. This is all so much to take in. I seem to be in control, but I still don't want to risk it."

Eleazar came to my side and grabbed my arm comfortingly, "Let's go hunt. You will feel much better afterward."

I nodded and followed them out the door. The hunt didn't take long. I surrendered to my instincts. It was easier than I thought it would be. I took down 2 deer easily. Once I was full, we headed back to the house. I walked into the living room, and all eyes fell on me again.

"Bella," Carmen said from behind me, "maybe you should go change."

I looked down for the first time. My jeans were ripped and my shirt was being held on by a few thin strips of cotton. "That would be a good idea. Then, can I see my baby?"

Eleazar nodded, "I have never seen a newborn with so much control. I think that will be possible."

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeans and one of Edward's button down shirts. I rolled up the sleeves and ran down the stairs. I was gone for a total of ten seconds. I laughed and they all looked at me with wide eyes, "I could really get used to the speed. I understand why Edward always preferred to run than to drive whenever possible. Can I see my baby?"

They all smiled and Charlie walked up to me. I breathed deeply trying with all my might to keep my control. He smiled widely, "Bells, I think you mean babies."

"Babies?" I said in shock, "As in, more than 1?"

He nodded, "You have 2 beautiful daughters. They are waiting for names."

Just then, I noticed Seth and Jacob walk into the room each carrying a baby in their arms. They didn't look like newborns though. They looked about 3 months old. Something else caught my eye. Jacob and Seth were staring at my daughters with eyes full of love. It was a pure love I had seen many times. It was true love. Seth was holding a little girl with bronze curls and green eyes. She looked exactly like her father. Her curls fell nearly to her shoulders. Jacob was holding a little girl with bronze hair as well, but hers was strait. It also fell nearly to her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She too looked so much like her father.

I walked over to Jacob, and he reluctantly handed me the sleeping baby in his arms. "You," I said smiling at my daughter "will be named Sarah Rose Masen Cullen." I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and passed her back to Jacob who took her eagerly back into his arms. I turned to Seth who smiled as he handed me my daughter. "You will be called Cherie Alice Masen Cullen." I kissed her cheek and passed her back to Seth's waiting arms.

Jacob handed Sarah to Emily, and Seth passed Cherie to Sue. They both looked at me nervously. "Bella," Jacob smiled innocently, "can Seth and I speak with you privately for a minute?"

I looked over to Billy, Carmen, and Eleazar. They all three nodded in encouragement. I nodded to Jacob and followed them into the woods. They stopped about a mile away from the house.

Seth smiled and sat. "Bella, you may want to sit for this. Jake thinks you are going to freak, but I have more faith in you than that."

I sat on the ground across from him, "What is all of this about?"

Jake stayed quiet so Seth spoke up, "Did you see that little girl Quil was playing with inside?"

I nodded and he continued, "Her name is Claire. She is 2. Werewolves do this thing called imprinting. It is where one of us sees the one we are meant to be with. Something changes inside. It is like gravity isn't holding you to the planet. It is that other person. It is nothing we can control."

I looked at him confused, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Claire is Quil's soul mate. Right now, he is her best friend. When she is older, he will be the protective brotherly figure, and one day, he will be the lover she desires. He will be anything that little girl needs him to be until the day she dies."

I looked at Jacob who was still silent then back at Seth, "What does this have to do with me? Unless…"

Seth nodded, "I imprinted on Cherie and Jacob imprinted on Sarah."

"Wow," I was speechless, "I guess there is nothing I can do, but accept it. They will need you. We won't be able to stay here forever. Will you be moving around with us?"

They both nodded, "It feels weird to be away from them, even for a second."

I looked at them seriously, "I have made a decision that now concerns the two of you. I don't want to have to hide my family from Italy. It could be dangerous to try and hide. We need to introduce ourselves to the Volturi as a coven."


	8. Chapter 7

**About 3 Weeks later**

Carmen and Eleazar were just leaving. They had promised not to mention any of this to the Cullens or anyone else for that matter. Jacob, Seth, the girls, and I were in Italy. The girls looked almost 2. They could walk and talk well. Their aging was gradually slowing which made all of us feel better. It had been decided that when we made it back from Italy, I would go on my own for a few months to get settled somewhere. Jacob, Seth, and my girls would join me when I was ready for them. If anyone asked, Bella Swan had disappeared.

The girls each had a gift. Cherie had control of the elements. Sarah had a shield. I had a shield, elemental control, and telekinesis. Sarah and I could also communicate with anyone under our shield through thoughts. I drove through the streets of Volterra quickly. It was almost dark when we pulled into a tunnel marked with the Volturi's crest. I drove through the tunnel until we came to a guarded gate. The guard was a vampire with red eyes, "How can I help you miss?"

I smiled politely, "I need to speak with Aro, Caius, and Marcus urgently."

I smiled back politely, "Very well, pull ahead. Felix and Demitri will meet you at the door."

I pulled up until I found a place to park. We climbed out of the car and walked towards the giant set of doors. Two cloaked figures were standing there. I whispered to my family, "Let me do all the talking." They all nodded. Jacob carried Sarah, and Seth carried Cherie. I had been practicing my shield with Eleazar. I stretched it over my small family.

We were led down a series of halls and through a set of doors that were huge. They led to a large round room with three thrones in the middle. The man on the middle throne walked up to me smiling, "Greetings, friends. Welcome to Volterra. How may we help you today?"

"I understand that you are one for new things. I wanted to introduce my family to you, and then, I hoping you and I could speak privately," I smiled politely at him, "This is Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Jacob is holding my daughter, Sarah. Seth has my daughter, Cherie. I am Isabella Swan."

He smiled curiously, "Your daughters are very interesting. They smell so much like a vampire, but they have a heartbeat. What are they?"

"They are hybrids. I was human when they were conceived. I carried and delivered them while I was still human. Their father was a vampire. He left before I learned I was pregnant, so he doesn't know about them."

"Isabella, how old are they? How old are you?"

"They are 3 weeks old, but they age quickly. I was changed right after I delivered them. The delivery nearly killed me."

He smiled at me with interest, "I would love to hear your story. Let's go to my study. Jane, will you show Miss Swan's family to their room. The double on the third floor should do."

A short blond girl walked forward and smiled, "Yes, Master. Please follow me."

I nodded to Jacob and Seth to go. They nodded back and followed the small girl out of the room. I followed Aro out of a different door. A girl walked over to us, "Hi, Aro, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Nicola, I'd like you to meet Isabella." He introduced me.

Shock rushed through me. I couldn't believe it. "Nikki," I asked.

"Bella? It can't be you. I haven't seen you since Phoenix. What the hell? I thought you moved in with your dad."

I smiled at her. We had been friends back in Phoenix. She had been my only real friend before Forks. I hugged her, "I did go to Forks. It is along story from there to here. We will have to talk later. I really need to talk with Aro."

She smiled back, "I am going to hold you to that. Aro, I was wondering where I could do some shopping?"

Aro smiled at her, "Nicola, Demitri can take you out tomorrow."

"I don't need a babysitter, Aro," she said, "Though I do enjoy Demitri's company."

Aro sighed, "Nicola, you are here as a guest. It is policy. Plus, I know Demitri would enjoy shopping with you."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Aro led me down the hall and into his study. We both sat on a leather couch, "Isabella, tell me your story."

"It all started when I first moved to Forks," I started but stopped, "Can you promise me that no one will get in trouble. There were rules broken in my story, but I was entirely my fault."

"I promise no one in this story will be punished for any rule breaking."

"Thank you, Aro," I continued, "I sat by him in biology, Edward Cullen. I could tell he was different. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was. I had heard some old local legends about vampires from Jacob. They were stories the tribe told kids. He didn't believe them, but I put 2 and 2 together. Edward and I fell in love. He changed his mind about me, but not before we…"

He smiled at me, "I get it. You don't have to say it. Can you explain to me the relationship you have with Jacob and Seth?"

"Jacob and Seth are shape shifters. They can turn into wolves. They call it werewolves, but from what I have learned though, I don't think that is right. They do something called imprinting. I can't really explain it, but I do trust them and I know they would do anything for my girls."

He smiled at me comfortingly, "I understand, and I want you to know that I am going to help you and your girls out in any way you need. I want you to consider me an older brother to you."

"Thank you, and can you not mention any of this to the Cullens or anyone else? I want the world to think Bella Swan died."

"Very well. I think Nicola is waiting outside the door for you."

I smiled and walked out. Nikki was waiting for me in the hall outside the study. She smiled as I walked out, "Finally, I thought Aro would never surrender you to me. Let's talk. You have kids!"

I nodded, "You want to meet them?"

She nodded and smiled. We walked to the third floor and I followed their scent from there. I walked into the room to see my little girls jumping on the bed.


End file.
